A Promise That I Keep - A Wolfblood Fanfiction
by EggyDanosaur
Summary: Set after Series Two. Rhydian leaves Stoneybridge after Maddy leaves, but he soon finds out that he has to go back. He promised Maddy that he would find her, so he soon sets out on his journey. Rated K for violence.
1. A Note From Your Author

Okay, so when Wolfblood was on, it literally took over my life. My younger brother and I would spend hours watching them over and over again, and I couldn't stop thinking about it before I went to sleep. I seriously hope there is a Series Three.

This is the first and probably the only fanfiction I have written or will write about Wolfblood, but I guess I will enjoy writing it seeing as I have probably put this up on the actual site by the time you are reading this.

I would just like to warn you before you turn over to the next chapter - my mind is a little bit weird and most of what I have written in this will probably make your mind explode with WHAT THE HELL but I needed to write a fic about these characters or I think that I would die from just keeping it to minimum conversation with my brother.

Like I do with all of the fics that I write, I am putting my other stories on hold for this one, so sorry, but you will have to wait until this is finished to read the next chapters of my other fanfictions :)

So, please, turn the page (well, its not really a page, but you know what I mean) and enter my weird mind and what monstrosities I have created.

EggyDanosaur x


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

I watched her run over the hilltops like an angel gliding over smooth skies, and then I turned around. I couldn't bear to see her go. the sad look on her face as she left was hardly the last thing I wanted to see from her, but she couldn't help it. The others knew not to ask me how I felt, they just left me there as I stared at the ground and wished that time would go back, and oh, why in the world wouldn't it - and as they told me that they were going back to Stoneybridge, I murmured a reply and let them leave.

I sat down on the ground and felt myself start to shake, and suddenly I remembered how Jana used to twitch and say things before she changed into a wolf. Jana - another person I had lost. I felt myself change figure and form, and before I knew it I was running, sprinting through the woods, and I knew that I was not going to stop running for a long time - not until I was away from everything.


	3. I'm Not Going Back

**Chapter 1 - I'm Not Going Back**

The wind whooshed past my ears and pushed them back until they were plastered to my fur, and my cheeks were pulled back as well. I pushed Maddy and her parents to the back of my mind, and I filled my now open thoughts with the thrill of being in the wild again. My paws began to hurt after a while, but I didn't care. I was not going to stop until I was gone from Stoneybridge altogether. I could not go back - I'm not going back, not now. I don't know if I ever will. I need to find my mother, and my pack, but no, I don't, because that would be stupid and I'd never be allowed back to Stoneybridge and if Maddy came back then I wouldn't be able to leave the pack and that _would not be fun_ and I need to stop thinking this much, I just need to keep running and everything will be fine.

But where will I go? I have no home. My pack was my family, but then I got kicked out. Then I moved in with Maddy and her parents in Stoneybridge, but I was sent to my foster parents. That wasn't my home. It still isn't my home. It will never be my home. My home is still yet to be found, and god, I hope I find it soon. I wish that human teenagers were old enough to live on their own, because then my home could be living with my friends. Tom, Shannon, Maddy, Jana and I could all live together and nobody would care because we could have a house in the wild where nobody would know about us. It would be perfect, in my mind anyway, and we wouldn't have to go to school and everything would be great. Oh, how I wish it could be like that.

I kept on going. It didn't feel like I would ever stop going, back then. The wind began to hurt, whipping against my face hard, but then I guess that it is Britain, and the weather is never going to be good to you. Finally, I had to stop. I couldn't go any further and I was afraid that if I did, I would collapse. I changed form back to a human and touched my hand to the ground. Stoneybridge was miles away now. I don't know how long I was running for, but it must have been a few hours. It didn't seem like that.

I looked through the leaves - I could see a town, clearly. There were no signs to tell where I was, but I couldn't see anybody. Still in human form, I wandered into the dwelling and looked around cautiously. Nobody was there at all, and it smelled dusty and...well...empty, if a place can smell empty, because it did. It was empty, I guess. I admit, I snooped around for a bit, and once I found that nobody was there, I figured that it had been abandoned because I looked through some windows and there were no belongings in any of the houses, just dusty furniture and wooden floorboards with a thin layer of soot from the fires that used to own the fireplaces. Nobody and nothing. It spooked me a bit, so I changed back to a wolf and went back to the woods. I went past another town, and another, but I couldn't bear to stop. Night fell, and I found a small hollow to sleep in, but it wasn't comfortable.

_I will find you, Maddy,_ I promised before I fell asleep. _I will. Even if it draws my last breath._


End file.
